


Curtis Gets Raped to Death

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi Week, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M, curtashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro ignores Curtis as his useless faggot of a husband gets raped to death by Galra.





	Curtis Gets Raped to Death

Shiro sat on the couch of his apartment. He was too busy picking at his nails to care that the Galra had come into his apartment and were raping his husband. He was forced to marry the useless faggot in the first place. If the Galra got rid of him then at least he won't be Shiro's problem any more.

And anyway, it sounds like Curtis is enjoying it. He's screaming and crying. He's begging for more. Shiro wants to puke. Imagine him having to be married to such a fucking disgusting piece of shit for the rest of his life?

Shiro wants to take a peak in to see what the Galra are doing, but from the grunting he thinks it's better to just wait.

Curtis lets out a high pitched squeel like a stuck pig. There's laughter and finally the Galra make their way out of the bedroom.

"Sorry about the mess."

"Don't worry about it." Shiro smiles for the first time in years. He finally is done with that filthy waste of space.

"I'm glad you got rid of him. I hate him. I've always hated him."


End file.
